


When You Wear a Bikini to the Beach

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [79]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Beaches, Bikinis, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Public Sex, Quickies, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave looks great in a bikini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wear a Bikini to the Beach

"Where's the restroom?"  
  
The bored clerk of the beach side convenience store didn't even bother to look up from his phone before he muttered, "Bathroom's out of order, kid."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The young high school student looked up only to have his jaw drop at the sight of the woman in front of him. White skin, a beautiful model body, big boobs... and in a beautiful dark blue bikini.  
  
"Ahh-"  
  
"Eyes up here, kid."  
  
The young man snapped out of it as a huge, well-built man walked up behind the hot babe, dark skin contrasting hers as he smiled in a way that made the poor kid ready to piss himself.  
  
Soundwave sighed as she could feel Bombrush pressing up against her bare back. "My son needs to use the restroom. And don't say that it’s out of order because I've been here enough times to know that most clerks like yourself use that excuse here so that people stop coming into your store just to use your toilets."  
  
The young man didn't respond. He was too busy trying to process the fact that the hot babe in front of him was a MILF. She didn't look that old... Her son was probably a young kid-  
  
"Dude."  
  
The clerk turned and felt his spine go stiff as said son addressed him, only that it was a young teenager that looked just about his age.  
  
"You might want to stop checking out my mom."  
  
The poor clerk felt his knees buckle. Lord Almighty, if this MILF's son was his age, then how old was she?  
  
"Dude, I totally understand where you’re coming from, but you should cut it out unless you want to deal with my mother's _boyfriend_."  
  
Boyfriend? The young clerk turned to look back at the woman when he saw that the man standing behind her now in front of her, grinning as he leaned into the young man's space.  
  
"So..." this scary black guy that looked like he had done prison time because of the scar on his eye said oh so darkly, "...are you going to direct us to the bathroom or not?"  
  
Feeling the blood draining from his face, the poor boy shakily pointed to the back of the store.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
The clerk didn't move as the trio headed for the back, Rumble chuckling as Soundwave gave Bombrush a look that only made him shrug.  
  
After Rumble finished using the restroom, he asked, "Can I get a slushie?"  
  
Soundwave sighed. "Rumble, your brothers are at the beach by themselves. And why should I get you one when we'll be eating in an hour-"  
  
"Come on Soundwave, the poor kid's thirsty," Bombrush interuptted as he softly laughed at the look his girlfriend gave him, "And the boys are old enough to be okay for a few minutes longer. Besides, I need to use the restroom too. Might as well let the kid get a drink while I do my business."  
  
Soundwave was about to retort when Rumble interrupted her. "Please Boss? I'll share with my brothers."  
  
Sighing, the woman shook her head. "Fine. But get something everyone will like and not just you and Frenzy-"  
  
"K! I'll get enough for everyone!" The boy ran off to look for the slushie machine he had seen earlier.  
  
Sighing, Soundwave went to follow to make sure he didn't go overboard when a hand grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the bathroom. "Wh-MHH!?!"  
  
Bombrush sealed her lips in a deep kiss as he pushed her up onto the sink's edge, locked the door and turned on the faucet. His hands were already working on pushing her bottom down to her knees when Soundwave managed to get her mouth back. "Bombrush! What are you-?"  
  
He chuckled when his other hand, now covered in cold water, began to wipe at her womanhood to clean out any sand that had gotten in there. "Do you know how hard it was for me to not just take you right there on the beach? Primus, you're so beautiful and fuckable and you wore this just to make me all horny and everything."  
  
"P-Per... I didn't-!" She was cut off by another kiss as he finished cleaning her and moved his shorts down to start cleaning his dick off. He didn't want to get her pussy irritated with any salt or sand.  
  
"Oh yes, you did. You wore this little piece when you had others. You wore this on a public beach full of men. Men who stared at you, undressed you with their eyes, thought about the same thing I did. Putting their dicks into your tight cunt and fucking it until it was red and raw. You did this on purpose. Just to make me all hot and bothered like this."  
  
"N-No... Ugh!" She groaned as his cold hand, freshly rinsed with water again, came back to her pussy and began to finger her.  
  
"But since this is what you wanted, I'll abide to your wishes. I bet you wanted some hot and kinky sex on the sandy beach, but I don't want to be arrested for indecent exposure and I most certainly don't want to scar the children on that beach, which also includes your own gaggle of sons."  
  
As she leaned back against the mirror when he removed his fingers from her now wet pussy, Bombrush chuckled sadistically as he pulled her down off the sink. Turning her around quickly, he pushed her back against the sink, pulled her bottom down to her ankles and thrusted his hard dick all the way into her.  
  
Nearly letting out a scream, Soundwave muffled into one hand as the other grabbed the wall as support. She could see her own eyes widen as Bombrush began a brutal pace.  
  
"Bomb-! Bombrush, we can't-!"  
  
He responded with a hard thrust as a hand came up to fondle her breast.  
  
"Ah-! We're in a public bathroom! And Rumble! We can't let-!"  
  
"As long as you stay quiet, the clerk at the front and Rumble by the slushie machine won't hear us. Besides, you know how Rumble is when he has a lot of options in front of him. He'll be at the slushie machine for a while, thinking of which flavor is the best to get for himself and which ones to trick his brothers with. I bet he's putting sour apple at the bottom of all of theirs to mess with them."  
  
The hand at her breast quickly moved to pull her top up, exposing her breasts for her to see in the mirror as his thrusts caused them to bounce. "And don't worry, I'm gonna make you cum quickly. I know I'm ready to after having to keep it down the whole time we've been out on that beach."  
  
Before she could snap back at him, Bombrush moved one hand up to stick the two fingers that were in her cunt into her mouth. "Relax~. Just enjoy the view," he chuckled as he eyed her vulnerable figure in the mirror's reflection, "I intend to see this same scene when we get back home, only with my tie gagging you as my hands fuck your hips hard against the bathroom sink. Maybe I'll even have your hands handcuffed behind your back. Primus knows how sexy that'll look like in the bathroom mirror."  
  
Soundwave couldn't respond as she tasted herself on the fingers muffling her. She was losing herself to the pleasure as she began to buck back into his thrusts, her breasts wildly bouncing up and down as he leaned her head back to kiss her neck. She was still able to see her beautiful, exposed body as Bombrush's dick went in and out of her slick pussy.  
  
When Bombrush switched hands and moved his saliva-riddled ones to clench at her swollen clit, she released her orgasm, only to feel him come within her as cum stained her inner walls. Her cry was muffled into his hand as he screamed him into her neck.  
  
As they both quickly catched their breath, Soundwave held back her temper as she and Bombrush began to quickly fix themselves up. Flushing the toilet paper used to clean themselves up, they washed away the last of the evidence and left the bathroom.  
  
Rumble was still at the slushie machine, getting the last of six slushies as he carefully balanced them in his arms. "Umm... could one of you help me out?"  
  
Sighing, Soundwave just shook her head as she reached forward to grab two slushies when Bombrush beat her to it. "Here, I'll pay for it. Why don't you start heading back to our spot?"  
  
She was caught off guard when he gave her a peck on the cheek as he and Rumble headed for the register to pay.  
  
Trying to hold back a blush, Soundwave walked out the store.  
  
Well, she thought, if she could get Bombrush to pay for this and dinner, then maybe she wouldn't mind letting him have his way with her when they got back home tonight.


End file.
